This invention relates generally to an improved mounting means for displaying photographic prints, cards and the like, and more particularly to such mounting means having a feature which permits displaying multiple prints in the mount, a feature which facilitates quick and easy insertion, organization and removal of prints in the mount, a feature which facilitates quick and easy insertion, organization and removal of different print sizes and print orientations in the mount, a feature which permits displaying the prints in full view, a feature which minimizes wasted space between prints in the mount and a feature which holds the prints flat and prevents the prints from falling out of the mount, irrespective of the angle at which the mount is held.
Picture mounts generally of the type described herein are known as having means provided for holding prints in position to prevent them from slipping or falling out.
For example, mounting devices having means provided for holding prints behind transparent glass or plastic panes are well known. A matte is used to exert mechanical pressure around the edges of the print, thus holding the print in position. Alternatively, a pane of glass or plastic exerts pressure directly on the surface of the print to hold it in the mount.
Similarly, adhesive corners, tape or backing are used to hold prints in the mount. Laminating is also used to affix prints permanently to a base.
Other mounting devices for displaying prints are known as having means to hold the prints along the edges. In one example, transparent plastic mounting strips are stapled to a base and the bottom edge of the prints is inserted into the slot between the mounting strip and the base.
In another example, the edges of the print are inserted into molded slots attached to a base. The slots are positioned so that the distance between the slots is slightly less than the distance between the print edges. As a consequence, the print must be slightly bowed during insertion into the slots and the resultant tension in the bowed print holds it in place.
While these mounting devices have generally performed satisfactorily, they are not without their shortcomings. For example, a glass pane over the print often causes reflective glare which detracts from the color and detail of the print. In addition, once the prints are mounted behind glass, they are difficult to access, remove, replace or reorganize. Also, since the matting and glass involve relatively heavy and expensive materials, additional costs are incurred to achieve the intended functions.
Similarly, adhesive corners, tape or backing used to fasten prints to a base involve time-consuming application and removal and the adhesive often leaves a sticky residue on the print. Unadhered corners and edges also tend to curl up unless fastened down or held flat behind a glass or plastic pane.
Lamination devices solve many of these drawbacks by affixing the prints permanently to a base, but lamination also eliminates access and the option of removing, replacing or reorganizing prints in the mount. Lamination also requires extra material and heat, thereby increasing costs.
Transparent plastic strips holding the bottom edge of prints allow quick insertion, organization and removal and permit full viewing of the print. However, insertion of the print edge can be difficult when the mounting strips lie flat against the base. Furthermore, a relatively wide mounting strip is required to hold the prints flat, thereby covering a substantial part of the print. The prints can also slide in or fall out of the mount when the base is changed from its normal orientation.
Molded mounting strips with slots for holding the prints along two edges also allow relatively quick insertion, organization and removal of the prints. However, the narrower than-print slot placement required to hold the prints causes the prints to bow slightly, thereby preventing them from lying flat. In addition, the molded mounting strips create a border between the prints, thus wasting space and/or covering the picture edges under the molding.